


Territorial

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Marking, Watersports, Wolfcow, Wucow, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Velouria has her eyes on the leader of the army, Princess Swan. She’s seen how well she gets along with everyone else, however... and she worries about someone possibly taking Swan before she has a chance to ask her out! If only there was a way to ensure that others would know that Swan belonged to her and her alone...Commission for Anonymous! Swan stands in for Corrin here~
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Velour | Velouria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Territorial

Another day in the New Vallite army. Swan wiped her forehead clean off of sweat before she readied her Yato for another go at the practice dummy. A true heir of the Vallite throne, imbued with the blood of ancient dragons. She had to ensure she was at top condition at all times.

She darted forward swiftly, swinging her Yato upwards to cut it off its stand. The dummy spiraled upwards into the air, giving the princess the perfect opening. Her hand shot forward as she tapped into her dragon powers, her limb extending out into a pointed spear which impaled the dummy in its midsection. With a roar, she swung it back, cape fluttering in the breeze behind her, until it flew off, sailing through the air towards her castle walls.

But it wasn’t safe from her! Jabbing the Yato into the dirt, her hands came together, forming a fearsome maw that chomped at the air, charging a ball of magical water that shot forth, hitting the training tool and making it explode in a shower of straw and wood.

“Heh! Still in top form,” Swan remarked with a confident little smirk to herself as she grabbed her sword.

“Your proficiency as a predator increases each day, Swan,” a voice noted from behind, catching Swan off guard. The girl turned quickly on her hooves, only to see the wolfskin Velouria approaching from around the corner. “Our prey will flee in fear from you in the next battle~”

“O-Oh. Heh, thanks…” Swan laughed, rubbing the back of her neck shyly. “Were you watching that whole time?”

“I… Ah, was… I just noticed the sound of combat and wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Velouria hesitated over her response, before quickly glancing to where the remains of the dummy fell. “Shall I go clean that up for you…?”

“I suppose you could… I did want to get one last attempt in before going for dinner,” Swan said as she stretched. “Thank you, Velouria!”

With that, Swan went back to the shed to grab a new dummy, and with a slight spring in her step, Velouria moved to pick up the remains. Of course, it was more than just kindness that had spurned her to want this.

As she picked up each piece, she brought them close to her nose to get a quick whiff. Whichever ones carried Swan’s scent the strongest got put into her pouch. Everything else would just go to the trash. Velouria was intimately familiar with Swan’s scent. Fresh roses, plucked fresh off the bush. The only one whose scent was as calming to her was Daddy’s…

Tossing the absolutely rubbish into the pile of firewood, the wolfskin moved to head back to the training yard, keen on watching her darling’s training session. Maybe she’d even ask for her to help!

But as she watched her princess stake the wooden tool into the ground, she felt something… primal within. Was she not making it clear to Swan that she adored her? Was her intention to mate not obvious…?

… What if someone else got to her first?

The fur on her tail bristled and her ears flattened. No, she couldn’t have that… She had to ensure Swan would be hers! A plan quickly started to form in her head… and like a true predator, her footsteps fell silent as she crept up upon her prey…

“Ugh. Damn thing, who makes these…?” Swan grumbled as she leaned down more, bent over to try and get the thing stable. The base of it was loose, like it wasn’t put together properly. With enough brute force, she should be able to force it in…

Velouria’s eyes were glued on that thick ass of her love. How it swayed and swished, lightly bouncing with each movement… It had to be hers… Slowly, one hand undid the buttons on her pants, adjusting her panties to let her thick canine cock slide free…

“There. Ugh, I should get Jakob to find a better supplier of these…” Swan mumbled to herself as she adjusted its stance slightly. There. … Wait, why was her leg feeling warm?

Glancing down, she inspected her thick legs, hands running along their length, along her thighs and calves, instinctively worried she wet herself, but when that proved to be not the case, she realized she was mostly feeling it behind her…

Turning around, she froze when she saw Velouria not even two inches behind her, her large cock out in the open and… peeing on Swan! Right on the back of her legs! Her eyes were shut in concentration and everything!

“V-Velouria…” Swan stammered, frozen at just how bizarre this was… It went right into the thigh gap of her outfit, down into her boots…!

“Mmm…?” The wolfskin responded as she started to end her little stream. Once she finished, she casually slipped her canine member away and adjusted herself once more, letting out a long sigh of satisfaction. “... O-Oh uh…” She blinked a couple times, gradually getting her wits about her again. “I’m… I-I’ll see you at dinner!”

“Wait, why-!” Swan tried to get any sort of answer out of the eccentric wolfskin, but it was too late, and she was already darting away to the dorms. With a little sigh, she shook her legs off and flicked her tail once. She’d have to cut the training short and hit the baths quickly before anyone noticed this and got any ideas…

Velouria stopped running once Swan was no longer in sight, her heart racing and her cheeks a dull pink. There! She did it! Swan would get the message now! Any other potential suitors would catch the scent and be scared off!

… But was that enough? In wolfskin culture, the best method of marking one’s territory was by placing one’s scent on as many things as possible… This would ensure it couldn’t be washed away, and would be very potent, obvious for any other creatures to know to stay away!

With her mind racing on what else she could do, she barely noticed that she had wandered up to Swan’s treehouse, almost conking her head against its trunk. That would’ve been embarrassing if she just walked right into Swan’s house…

Her completely unguarded house...

An idea was formed in her head, and it wasn’t long before she was scurrying up to Swan’s abode, tail swishing about the whole while. Swan may try to wash her scent off her leg, but it’ll be hard to get it off everything!

The inside of Swan’s home was cute and quaint. A large plush bed was against one wall, with a bookcase lined with books on strategery near the head of it for ease of access late at night. Her wardrobe was placed near a large full body mirror. The princess rarely had time to wear any of those beautiful outfits she had stored in there, much to Velouria’s mother’s chagrin.

It all smelled of Swan. That lovely rose scent that made her feel at ease… Swan couldn’t even smell it herself, most likely. She had gone nose-blind to it from being exposed to her own scent for so long. Velouria had already gotten a slight taste about how their scents were when mingled, and she hoped to entice Swan with the same thing…~

Where to start? The wardrobe was enticing… She walked on over, already undoing her pants to let her marking tool loose. She had a lot built up in her, so she’d easily be able to cover it all…

Both doors of the wardrobe swung open, a pair of the princess’s perfect panties lightly falling to the ground, and it was like Velouria was in a field of roses, the wonderful perfume like scent wafting over her. She took a deep breath, and got to work.

A yellow shower bellowed out from the wolfskin, and the sound of liquid on cloth and wood filled the air as the clothing within was doused. Dresses, formal attire, a swimsuit, even Swan’s towels…

Velouria especially wanted to focus on Swan’s small clothes. Her cute bras that had to be reinforced to hold up that hefty bust of hers, and her panties that stretched around those matronly hips of hers. Due to her large size, it always seemed to be difficult for Swan to get more… So she’d just have to wear these! Velouria’s scent would be forever etched into Swan’s intimate places…

She had to pace herself, however. Once she was done with the wardrobe, she did a quick once over on her vanity with all her make-up collected from Hoshido and Nohr piled onto it. It’s the next best thing to marking her love’s face, of course! Just enough for the actual makeup; it wasn’t necessary to get the mirror itself. It did give Velouria a nice view of herself committing the deed, however. The sight looked nice, and it made her feel powerful. A true wolfskin, claiming her mate. Daddy would be so proud!

What next? She had a liiittle left to do, and she didn’t know how long until Swan returned. The bed? That would ensure the longevity of her scent, but that was already covered with her clothes… As she turned on her heels to scan the room, trying to find the perfect thing to finish off on…

There. Her prized Hoshidan tea set. It was her mother’s, she remembered Swan telling her that. Velouria could smell the foreign scent on there that must’ve belonged to Queen Makoto. If Swan didn’t notice…~

A generous sprinkle of gold sprayed forth above the antique set. Like a fine dew, her piss coated much of the fine pieces. Nothing was spared, with the brunt of her flow emptying out atop the teapot, and the cups and plates getting a smattering of the stuff. She didn’t want it to be too obvious now…

Her ears perked and she froze. That was the sound of hooves clicking up to her room. Velouria had to get out of there, and fast! If Swan was coming up through the only entrance, that left… The window!

No time to think! The wolfskin ran and dove out the window, grabbing onto a branch nearby with a suddenly transformed wolf-paw, and swinging onto the ground with a heavy thunk. In the next instant, she was sprinting back to the dorms, hastily adjusting her pants to cover up her canine tool.

Swan opened the door to her room with a sigh, tossing her boots aside and her armor onto the bed, her wet hair fallen about in a cute clump about her head, while the rest of the fur on her body had started to dry, fluffing out in soft, brown curls. One of her favorite towels was wrapped around her body, keeping her midsection covered at the very least.

“Okay… Let’s just… rest with some tea…” Swan exhaled as she turned the light on her little personal burner on with magic, setting the pot onto it to get boiling. Strange, was it wet? Jakob must’ve cleaned it earlier, or Felicia forgot to dry it. She took a moment to remove her towel, a blast of warm magic comin from her hands as she dried off the bulk of her fur in an instant, fluffing out the softness quite effectively. She’d have to brush it later.

What to wear for dinner? Something casual, probably. One of her dresses from back home should do just fine! She found it odd how some of her panties were lying on the ground, as Felicia should’ve been through to pick up, but shrugged it off before opening the door and-

Everything was soaked. Why was everything soaked? And it reeked! She didn’t even need to get close to smell that awful stench! Recoiling, she stepped back and huffed. It was all over her clothes…! All of them! Tsking, she turned and walked away. Guess she’d have to wait for one of her servants to come and fetch her a clean outfit… Oh, but she was on cooking duty for the day! There was no way she could go down in just a towel…!

With a groan of humiliation, she stepped forward and got dressed, shuddering at how warm and heavy her clothes felt in her hands… Her small clothes were totally drenched, and by the time she got her dress on, the scent was filling her nostrils. She had to cover the scent somehow… Unless she just stayed hidden in the kitchen, but even then…! Oh, she had some perfumes from Hoshido! Perfect!

Hooves clip-clopping across the floor, she ran to her vanity and-

Why were these dripping too?!

“Oh my GODS,” Swan groaned openly as she ran her claws through her hair, ruffling the wet mane in frustration. That’s… This is fine. This is fine. It shouldn’t have gotten in the perfume bottles, so she just had to grab and spray…

Phew. Much better. Now instead of smelling like the latrines, she smelled like nightingale. ... and latrines. But at least the nightingale would be the first people smelled! She hoped! She’d just have to get that cleaned as well…

Wiping her hands off on her towel, she heard the whistling of her teapot, and let out a silent sigh of relief. Finally, something to look forward to.

Her hands were still damp, but the warm pot was going to help finish drying her off. Placing the leaves in her cup, she poured the water in, steam rising to the air as the flavor mixed together. A nice peach-raspberry blend was her drink of choice for the night. A little bit of sugar was mixed in, and with a yawn, she took a seat. Of course, this made her shudder from the warm feeling of her sitting in her soaked panties. Ugh. It was like she wet herself for real this time!

No matter. Her servants would have her in normal clothes in no time! For now, she can just relax with her tea, and prepare for the stealth she’d need to get to the kitchen and through dinner unnoticed…

Ssssiiiip…

“Mmm…” Swan hummed, reclining in her seat. The taste was good, but something was… off. Did the tea expire or something? The fruit was there, but it tasted faintly of… salt and…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

The birds hanging on the branches of Swan’s home flew away as a scream filled the air, followed by the clatter of a teacup and the splash of tea upon the floor. From her spot in the dorms, Velouria swooned as she laid on her bed upon her stomach, boots kicking in the air wistfully behind her. Soon, soon Swan would be all hers.

But strangely enough, Swan didn’t ask her out on a date the next day! Or the one after that! Bizarre. Velouria had thought she had done everything right, imprinting her scent on everything… Maybe it wasn’t potent enough? Or maybe Swan didn’t realize that it came from her! Her plans had been foiled!

The wolfskin was resourceful, however. She didn’t use the bathroom once the next day, and went about her usual activities, making sure to keep herself quite hydrated. She spied Swan a few times throughout her day, but she didn’t want to attract too much attention to herself. This had to be a secret.

Of course, Swan did find it strange that Velouria hadn’t tried bugging her all day. Normally it was her and Rhajat constantly showing up throughout her day and talking to her, but only Rhajat was active today. Perhaps Velouria wasn’t feeling well? The princess had forgiven the wolfskin for her actions. It was probably just a cultural thing that she wasn’t getting. She had been tempted to ask Keaton about it, but the idea of her approaching her brother in-law and asking why his daughter had been peeing on her belongings didn’t really seem normal to her.

The wolfcow princess turned in for the night with no incidents, glad that things were starting to return to normal. There were many tough battles ahead, and she didn’t want to be constantly worried about one of her units not being in the best shape. It’s not like she really minded Velouria’s scent anyways. A little perfume covered up the scent quite handily!

Velouria didn’t like that Swan kept covering her scent. That meant that all her work was amounting to nothing! The nasty perfumes she was using was even masking Swan’s natural rose scent as well! She had to act quick, before anyone else could claim her, like that hexing witch…

Her plan went into motion that night. The moon was high and everyone was asleep. Velouria knew who was on guard duty and what routes they took, so sneaking around them to get up to Swan’s treehouse was trivial. Up the trunk she went, leaping from one branch to another, before finding herself perched at her window; the pale moonlight outside silhouetting her through the frame, casting a wolfskin shadow onto the floor.

Swan was sound asleep, sprawled out on her back with one leg hanging off the bed. A plush doll of her little dragon friend Lilith was tucked under her arm, and her hair was cascading across her pillows wildly. The woman had given up wearing pajamas, having elected to have the cool wind blow through her window onto her soft, chubby body.

Velouria swooned. That woman was the picture of perfection… and soon, she’d be all hers.

Carefully, she stepped from the windowsill and walked over to Swan’s beside with a slightly awkward gait. Her bladder was absolutely killing her from holding it all day. There were a few times where she thought she’d wet herself, but she was a strong-willed wolfskin!

Her hands, slightly trembling, moved about her pants to remove the binds and let her second beast out of her panties. At full mast, the member twitched and bobbed, ready to fire. With both hands steadying it, Velouria took a deep breath, and released. This was it.

Swan didn’t react as the first streams of piss coated her body. Her fur grew slightly dark from the liquid dampening it, and a dark puddle slowly formed from under her body, staining the sheets below. Velouria had started with her stomach, allowing it to flow between those soft tummy rolls, pooling in her belly button, before moving the spray down those wide, soon-to-be-child-bearing hips of hers… The stream dripped down her thighs, along her hooves… Her entire lower half was absolutely coated by the time Velouria shifted to more of her upper half, making Swan look like a poor little bedwetter!

The spray bounced off those fat, milky breasts of Swan’s, spilling down to her under arms while stray drips flew onto her face and her stuffed Lilith. Her nipples dripped like it had just rained, the tuft of soft fur in her cleavage was matted down and soaked, and the scent was absolutely drenched into the princess now.

But she wasn’t finished just yet.

“Mmm…” Swan mumbled, shifting atop her soaked sheets as she let out a yawn. The girl was a hard sleeper, so Velouria knew that she was good as long as she didn’t push it too hard.

Thusly, she finally pointed at Swan’s face, and fired away.

On her nose, down her cheeks… Even Swan’s slightly agape mouth fell victim to her marking. Her hair was given a shower unlike any she had ever been in before, and her horns glistened in the moonlight after they were coated. She finished off with the softness of Swan’s ears, the cute little things flicking once, twice, three times as she yawned once more.

There. Her love was coated, absolutely smothered in her scent. There was no way she’d be able to get rid of all of it…!

Giggling to herself, Velouria moved back to the window and hastily made her escape down the tree, leaving the princess none the wiser!

A battle was scheduled for the next morning, bright and early. Many units didn’t have much time to even eat before Swan had them marching out. Anankos’s army had been encroaching on turf that they had earned after a long battle, and she was dead-set on defending it!

“… Doesn’t something seem off about Swan?” Selena mumbled to Camilla perched upon her wyvern. As the princess paced back and forth before their ranks, talking about their strategy for the upcoming battle.

“Yes… Even my darling here can see that…” Camilla whispered in turn, leaning forward to stroke her wyvern’s head, who had taken an interest in sniffing the air about them. It was heavy with a certain aroma… A certain stench.

“Did she not shower this morning?” Hinoka grumbled to herself, feeling her cheeks go crimson. Swan was representing their families here! It was obvious that she smelled like a latrine! What would the soldiers think of their families if they noticed?

And everyone had noticed. Murmurs were cycling through the crowd as Swan continued her speech. Was she just oblivious to their words? Velouria could hear it all, however, from her secluded little spot in the back.

Good, she thought. Everyone knows that she’s mine. All that’s left is for her to realize it…~

“Any questions?!” Swan announced, her loud voice bellowing over the army and making their whispering fall silent. She knew they noticed. Her canine ears weren’t just for show. Despite her best efforts, there was no way she was able to mask the scent before the meet-up today. Her cheeks were hot and crimson, but she had to put on a brave face for her army!

A silence that had fallen over the crowd was her answer. She sighed, nodding slowly.

“Let’s move out then!” She pointed her Yato upwards, and with some slightly muffled cheering, the army moved out, walking past her while giving her a slightly wide berth.

Velouria didn’t move aside, however. She walked right up to her commander, bowed her head, and smiled.

“I shall fell our enemies in your name,” She said, taking a long whiff with a flick of her tail. “And I’ll destroy anyone that lays a paw on you…~”

With a wolfish grin, she turned and walked towards the battle, grabbing her beaststone and running her thumb against it in anticipation.

Swan laughed a little as she walked away, watching her go with a slight grin.

She had to admit… Velouria was pretty cute…


End file.
